habiticafandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Mantendo Grupos Motivados
Grupos são são uma das principais características sociais do Habitica. Jogadores em um grupo podem conversar através de um bate-papo próprio. Eles podem cooperar em missões, enviar cartões e usar itens únicos uns nos outros. Missões são os principais meios para ganhar recompensas. Apenas jogadores de um mesmo grupo podem participar de missões juntos. Os grupos podem ser um meio de interação divertido dentro do jogo. As missões também ajudam a aumentar a responsabilidade, além de fornecer apoio e incentivo. É recomendado que um grupo não tenha menos de quatro membros antes de se envolver em todas as missões, exceto as mais básicas. Com o tempo, até mesmo grandes grupos ou membros poderosos do grupo podem perder o interesse ou experimentar um esgotamento. Desafios são uma das muitas maneiras de manter seu grupo motivado. Esta página é sobre outros métodos para manter seu grupo envolvida e entretido. Participação do Líder ou Oficiais O líder do grupo ou outros apontados como representantes devem fazer um esforço disciplinado para se envolver com seu grupo quase todos os dias.Se isso não for possível, o líder do grupo pode selecionara um vice-líder ou substituto (oficial) para atuar em seu lugar durante sua ausência. A participação do grupo é frequentemente baseada pelo exemplo. Os líderes devem se envolver no bate-papo e abordar as preocupações por meio de mensagens privadas, se necessário. Políticas podem estar em vigor no lugar de líderes de grupo ausentes. Anúncios de potenciais desafios para líderes podem ser muito motivacionais e inspirar conversas. Perguntas Faça perguntas gerais e abertas que todos possam responder. Isso fornece um tópico de discussão inicial e permite que os membros do grupo compartilhem ideias. Evite fazer perguntas muito pessoais. Alguns jogadores não se sentem confortáveis em dar detalhes sobre sua vida. Alguns exemplos são: * Em que país você vive?In what country do you live? * Você tem algum animal de estimação? * Qual sua comida favorita? * Quais livros você está lendo? * Qual sua parte favorita do Habitica? Caça ao Tesouro Organize gincanas para encontrar fotos pelo site. Você pode dar pistas para ajudar a encontrá-las. Página do Grupo no Mantenedores (Keep) Em Mantenedores:Arsenal, cada grupo pode criar uma página onde poderão dar maiores informações sobre seu grupo. Isto pode ser bastante útil para parabenizar os vencedores de todos os jogos ou desafios que a Grupo finalizou. Missões cumpridas podem ser listadas bem como futuras missões e objetivos. Um bom exemplo disto é a página criada pela STAG Guild. Capturas de tela & Demonstração de Moda Faça capturas de tela do seu grupo com diferentes visuais e equipamentos especiais para celebrar eventos ao longo do ano. Take screen shots of your party in different costumes and special gear to celebrate events throughout the year. Pode ser divertido para os membros do partido usarem o mesmo estilo de plano de fundo, então todos podem parecer parte do mesmo cenário Você poderia compartilhar isso na página do seu grupo no Arsenal ou em blogs pessoais. Um ótimo método para demonstração de moda é usar a ferramenta Informação de Progresso do Grupo para determinar uma peça de equipamento que todo o grupo possui. Jogadores podem eleger um desafio ou uma competição amigável para vestir-se com aquele equipamento específico. Mensagem postadas no bate-papo irão manter a imagem do Avatar no momento da postagem, permitindo que os usuários enviem uma variedade de fantasias ou variações de roupas. Demonstração de Talentos Seu grupo pode realizar um show de talentos formal ou informal. Se um ou um número considerável de membros expressarem interesse em compartilhar seu talentos, hobbies ou interesses, o bate-papo em grupo pode ser um cenário útil para realizar uma demonstração de talentos. Celebrar os sucessos dos membros do seu grupo pode ser uma experiência muito motivadora. Considere usar o bate-papo para compartilhar: histórias, piadas, receitas, planos de viagem ou ideias semelhantes. O uso de marcadores (markdown) ou serviços de terceiros pode permitir que você compartilhe obras de arte, imagens de animais de estimação, projetos de melhorias domésticas, etc. Os serviços de streaming de terceiros podem permitir que um grupo tenha uma festa de desenho ou assista a uma gameplay, por exemplo. Lembre-se: É possível fornecer dados de localização das suas fotos pessoais em dados EXIF e GPS. Tome cuidado quando for compartilhar qualquer imagem pessoal na internet. Por favor, seja este artigo externo do "GPS for Today" para uma introdução sobre o assunto. Desafios Enquanto há um sistema de desafios oficial associado com os grupos, "desafios" menos formais podem oferecer mais interação. Como os membros do seu grupo podem ter diferentes idades e diferentes estágios da vida, é útil começar com concursos gerais. Talvez você deseje reduzir a competitividade. Ou, considere executando um desafio formal e um divertido concurso ao mesmo tempo. Alguns concursos gerais fáceis podem ser: * Postar uma frase motivacional diariamente no bate-papo do grupo; * Contar uma piada diariamente no bate-papo do grupo. Quando for apropriado, você poderia tentar mais concursos relacionados ao jogo que não usam o Sistema de Desafios oficial. Alguns exemplos são: * Renasça todo o grupo e veja quem consegue alcançar o nível 100 primeiro; * Aventure-se em uma maratona de missões (ex.: terminar todas as missões de mascotes disponíveis) e desafie o grupo a fazer o mesmo em um determinado período de tempo; * Divida sem grupo em times para uma competição interna com o objetivo de ver qual equipe pode obter os níveis cumulativos mais altos até uma determinada data ou qual equipe pode causar o dano mais cumulativo a um chefão de uma missão. Cartões Jogadores podem enviar |cartões para membros do grupo comprando-os através do Mercado por 10 peças de ouro. Há atualmente o Cartão de Agradecimento, Cartão Aniversário, Cartão de Boa Sorte, Cartão de Elogio, Cartão de Melhoras e o Cartão de Saudação, disponíveis o ano inteiro. Existem cartões sazonais especiais. O reconhecimento e encorajamento fornecidos por um cartão podem ser desfrutados por todos e podem mantê-los motivados. Alterando os Avatares dos Amigos Durante o Grand Galas, há itens disponíveis para comprar que você pode usar para modificar os avatares dos membros do seu grupo (ou o seu próprio). Estes podem ser comprados para uso imediato ou armazenados para usar em qualquer época do ano. Eles são uma ótima maneira de reconhecer os membros do seu grupo e compartilhar alguma diversão para motivá-los. Para aumentar a produtividade no grupo, você pode ter lutas com os Itens de Transformação durante o Grand Galas. Muitas vezes você pode precisar estabelecer algumas regras básicas quando você pode jogar, (ou seja, somente se você ainda não se transformou), se você pode usar Equipamentos de Percepção ou usar o buff Ferramentas de Ofício, se for Ladino. (Desde que a maioria do grupo não tenha o Cron ao mesmo tempo). Se um desses itens for usado em você por um membro do grupo, um antído irá aparecer na coluna de Recompensas, custando 5 GP, que você poderá usar para retornar seu avatar ao normal. Caso contrário, você não pode fazer nada, e seu avatar voltará ao normal em seu próximo Cron, deixando o lembrete divertido do seu amigo para o resto do seu dia. Note que se você quiser que o membro do grupo veja os efeitos do seu item, você vai querer esperar até que este membro esteja logado neste dia. Caso contrário, o Cron será processado quando eles fizerem login, e eles não verão que você os alterou porque isso remove o efeito imediatamente. Jogos Triviais Você pode fazer perguntas onde os jogadores precisem pesquisar para encontrar as respostas. Seu grupo pode decidir se eles devem ser sobre o Habitica ou eventos reais. Alguns exemplos são: * Quem foi o rei da Inglaterra durante 1732? * Quanto XP você ganha com a missão O Despertar do Vício? * Qual é a arma mais cara obtida por um Ladino? * Em que país está localizada a Pirâmide de Giza? Para lista de questões sobre o Habitica com pistas e respostas fornecidas, veja Perguntas Triviais. Elogios Elogiar, parabenizar e aplaudir as conquistas é uma boa maneira de manter os membros do grupo motivados. Todos gostam de encorajamento e reconhecimento, por isso, agradecer a todos os membros da festa é sempre bem-vindo. Prêmios Virtuais Na descrição do grupo ou na página do Arsenal do grupo, você poderia manter um ranking dos vencedores com uma captura de tela dos membros do grupo para postar na página. Outra sugestão é prêmios superlativos mensais, como: * Mais Encorajador * Maior Dano à Chefões * Mais Criativo * Maior Obtenção de Níveis * Maior quantidade de Pets Encontrados Para ser inclusivo, tente encontrar superlativos onde cada membro do grupo seja reconhecido. en:Keeping Parties Motivated Categoria:Desafios Categoria:Social Categoria:Challenges Categoria:Methodologies Categoria:Metodologias